Searching for relevant information in a large pool of data is commonly performed in enterprise operations, academic operations, and by individual users. Internet search engine and database management systems are typical examples of ways that users may search for data that matches query search terms. Typical systems and techniques utilize a “full text search” in an attempt to match query terms to one or more portions of the data in the large pool of data.